


like the heart's gone the way of the stars

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Space, F/M, M/M, Multi, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they'd first told him that he needed to assemble a crew, he was a bit wary. He likes solidarity- watching stars go nova from the safety of his ship, sometimes helping it along it's way and coaxing it into a neutron star or a black hole with minimum damage to the nearby planets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like the heart's gone the way of the stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Kingdom Hearts/Legend of Zelda crossover set in space. As in, the setting is kind of a bastardized fusion of Star Trek, Star Wars, and Treasure Planet. But mostly Star Trek. For sometimesamuse.

When they'd first told him that he needed to assemble a crew, he was a bit wary. As a rule, Axel tended to keep to himself- just him and Jezebel, him humming along to 19th century pop hits that should have been wiped from existence _ages_ ago and her purring along with him, engines humming like she wanted to sing along with him.  
  
He's always functioned that way and up til now, the empire hasn't really had a problem with it. He's a good pilot and a better scientist, and he's already discovered three new galaxies that have potential prospects. And he likes solidarity- watching stars go nova from the safety of his ship, sometimes helping it along it's way and coaxing it into a neutron star or a black hole with minimum damage to the nearby planets.  
  
But now- well, now they have to go and get _picky_ on him.  
  
Still, Sheik isn't the worst first officer he could have ended up with. It could have been worse- he could have ended up with _Saix_ or Larxene or that _Ganondorf_ fellow, and wouldn't that have been a travesty?  
  
But Sheik is quiet and keeps to himself for the most part, even though he likes to go sit by their navigator, talking quietly to Link while Helmsman Zelda eyes them fondly from a few feet away. It's a bit of a transition to go from pilot to Captain, and he spends the first few weeks gritting his teeth as he watches Zelda stroke a dainty hand over the warp drive.  
  
And ultimately, being a Captain is _boring._ Sure, he likes bossing the crew around, shouting out orders, and mostly being as social as he wants- but it's nothing to what he had before. Nothing to just him and Jez and the whole wide reach of space.  
  
But then- then he meets their engineer. He's not entirely ashamed to admit that he falls head over heels immediately, the same way he did when he saw Jez on the auction site when he was sixteen.  
  
Roxas is nearly as quiet as Sheik, except he's the _engineer_ , which means he's almost never up on the bridge where Axel can stare at him like some kind of creep. No, he's down in the _engine room_ tinkering with Jez's cylinders and gears like _he_ owns her- and Axel can't really tell if he's jealous of Roxas for touching his ship or if he's jealous because his ship has Roxas' fingerprints all over it while he hasn't done more than shake the kid's hand.  
  
So he starts venturing off the bridge, wandering down into the engine room and grinning and talking and smiling until Roxas stops acting skittish around him and starts to roll his eyes and mock Axel's ridiculous jokes.  
  
It goes like that. A month or so in and Sheik has to start tracking him down because he's never on the bridge when he's needed, because whenever they're excavating some new planet he's too busy messing with his communications mobile, typing and recording anything and everything that comes to mind before sending them off to Roxas.  
__  
'this planet is fucking freezing and apparently winter lasts nine earth years. what ever happened to summer?' and _'first officer Sheik needs to get his head out of his ass and realize that Helmsman Zelda and Ensign Link have been flirting with him for the past three months'_ and _'shit these flowers spit _acid_ '_ and _'wo, thimj mifht b hiiiiiiig fckung fjowrs'_  
  
and then Roxas' responses, which mostly go along the lines of _'you're an idiot'_ and in the case of the last _'you're an idiot. what kind of flowers were they? make sure Sheik checks that you're just stoned and not about to die.'_  
  
It gets to be such a distraction that Sheik starts confiscating his mobile before missions, only allowing it back once they're safely off planet.  
  
And then one day, Sheik glares at him, and starts speaking about duties and the good of the force (which briefly makes him want to spout off Star Wars jokes, but he stops himself, because he's pretty sure Sheik wouldn't get the reference) and work ethic, but the most that Axel gets out of the conversation are the words _Roxas' love for you_.  
  
Sheik is still talking, but Axel is spinning on his heel and making his way down to the engine room.  
  
Roxas is lounging against a cylinder, patting it softly, and _talking in a soothing voice to Axel's ship._ And really- that's- that's the best thing that he's ever seen, Roxas' hand tiny and beautiful against the glass and the coolant swirling beyond it, as if his ship wants to sing with Roxas as much as it wants to sing with him.  
  
When Roxas sees him, his eyes widen, and he looks like he's going to say something ridiculous- maybe protest the fact that he was talking to Jez, but Axel doesn't care. He doesn't, because he's walking forward so quickly that he thinks he might trip, and then Roxas is _there_ , eyes still wide and chewing on his lip the way he does when he's nervous about something.  
  
So Axel kisses him. He kisses him until Roxas' lips part with a gasp and there's a hand coming to curl in his hair and he doesn't understand how things could be so _perfect._  
  
Later, Sheik will complain about how they're even more sickening now, though his grudging irritation always seems to fade once Ensign Link slips a hand into his.  
  
And maybe later, Axel will quietly admit to himself that maybe the whole crew thing wasn't such a bad idea.  
  
Maybe.


End file.
